Quiero conocerte
by joho
Summary: Shikamaru se da cuenta que no conoce nada de Temari a pesar de las noches que estuvieron juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto**

* * *

Ella me besa.

La puedo sentir por todo mi cuerpo, lame y besa lugares que había olvidado que existían, lugares que nunca alguien mas había tocado; me domina. Encuentra mi punto débil y juega conmigo.

Es un poco problemático pero si lo pienso ni siquiera mi ex novia de años sabia mis puntos débiles. Me debilita, me tumba en la cama y se empieza a mover, ella siempre está arriba. No importa cuántas veces me "venga" yo, ella siempre continua hasta que ella logre un orgasmo.

Pasan los días y me eh estado acostumbrando a esto, ella llega tenemos sexo y se va. Lo mismo todos los días.

Esta mujer me intriga.

Llevamos días teniendo sexo y me he dado cuenta que no la conozco.

Siempre después del sexo se va, al principio no era un problema pero comenzó a poner pretextos para salir de mi departamento: "me tengo que ir a trabajar" "voy al súper" "me voy a ver al gato".

Sé que sueno como mujer pero ella realmente me atrae y sé que no solo es físicamente si no mentalmente.

Me eh propuesto conocer más de ella, y eso significa que tendremos que platicar después del sexo, que mujer tan mas difícil.

Terminamos de tener sexo, ella va al baño a limpiarse, espero impacientemente tanto que siento como mi vejiga quiere explotar.

Sale del baño, noto esa expresión facial que hace para decirme que tiene que ir se pero antes de que diga algo le digo que tengo que pasar al baño.

-Espera tengo que decirte algo.- noto como se desconcierta y se sienta. Estoy nervioso ¿y si rechaza mi invitación? Regreso, me siento a lado de ella en la cama.

-¿Que me querías decir?

-Oh! Si.- se me olvido-Quería invitarte a un bar, unos amigos y yo vamos a celebrar el acenso de un colega, es este sábado en un bar y después vendríamos a mi casa a pasar el rato.- tira una pequeña risa y me sonríe.

-Seguro, envíame la dirección y la hora, yo llegare ahí.-se levanta, me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se va.

* * *

**S****e que es corto y algo confuso pero dejen me saber si no entendieron algo **


	2. Chapter 2

Ella me ve.

La veo del otro lado de la calle, se ve hermosa en ese vestido color verde, claro que con o sin ropa ella siempre se ve bien.

-Hola.-me besa en la mejilla, no puedo evitar sentir esa atracción sexual cada vez que ella se me acerca a sí que lo único que hago responder el saludo. Me siento tan nervioso, empiezo a pensar en todas las posibilidades que pueden pasar esta noche como por ejemplo que se aburra y no vuelva a salir conmigo y como empezó la noche no me sorprendería si pasa.

Relájate Shikamaru pareces adolescente. La dirijo hasta nuestra mesa en donde se encuentran mis viejos amigos, debo presentarla pero ¿Cómo amiga o novia? Sé que no somos una pareja formal pero tampoco somos amigos. Esto es tan problemático.

-Chicos les presento a Temari, iba con nosotros en el mismo bachillerato.-No hables por favor, no hables, creo que sería imposible si él no lo hiciera.

-Yo te recuerdo, tu hermano y yo tuvimos buenas peleas jajaja.- Naruto siempre tan hablador.

-Yo también te recuerdo, y recuerdo que lo tuve que llevar al hospital, gracias por eso.

El tiempo paso, entre cerveza y cerveza no pude hablar con ella y claro un bar no están íntimo si vas con un grupo de diez personas.

Nos quedamos hasta que cerró el bar, continuamos en mi departamento. Me había preparado para la noche, y compre bastante alcohol para todos.

Decidí hacer la noche de Temari y mía, pero hay un impedimento Sasuke, ese hombre sentado a su lado, riendo ampliamente con ella; celos, malditos celos. Si Sakura lo viera a si él no seguiría sonriendo, fue un mal día para que ella no viniera.

Le dije a Naruto (ya borracho) que Sasuke había dicho que era mejor que él, se enojo pero eso hizo que la mayoría se fuera, menos Temari. Un momento solos por fin.

-¿Qué te parecieron?-me siento a un lado de ella.

-Justo como los recuerdo, pero mejor vestidos.-Nos reímos, es curioso pero siempre me da esa sonrisa que me cautiva.-No lo había notado pero tu departamento es bastante grande, me gusta es cómodo.

-Gracias, puedes quedarte si quieres.- Esa sonrisa de nuevo.

-Claro me encantaría.

* * *

**nuevamente es corto, dejen me saber si no entendieron algo o cosas a si **


	3. Chapter 3

Ella se ríe

Es increíble, pasamos toda la noche platicando, tantas cosas que desconocía de ella y ella de mi. La siento más cerca, me encanta tanto que no puedo dejar de sonreír.

-Me tengo que ir.-Se levanta, no otra vez.-Tengo que dar el ejemplo como una buena jefa.

-O te puedes quedar aquí.-se agacha para quedar enfrente de mi cara, me besa.

-Enserio tengo que irme.- se va.

Me siento tan impotente, quise agarrarla y besarla y no dejarla ir, pero a si no soy yo.

Iré a encontrarme con mi mejor amigo, el cual sale con mi ex novia, Ino. Espero que no la invite son como uña y mugre pero ella también es mi mejor amiga, es por eso que nos entendimos por mucho años.

Llego al restaurante, lo veo desde lejos, me acerco y me siento enfrente de el.

-Veo que ya ordenaste.- para de comer y se limpia los labios.

-Shikamaru.- dice ruidosamente.-Tenía hambre y tú te tardaste, dime de que querías hablar.

Le conté todo, hasta las partes que deberían quedar en secreto, se sorprendió, me dijo que ella necesitaba su espacio y que no podía hacer mucho ya no éramos pareja; un "gran" consejo.

No supe nada de ella hasta hoy Lunes, me mando un mensaje y dijo que quería verme, no se si es para hablar o para tener sexo, estoy nervioso. Todo con ella es tan difícil, y eso me gusta.

Abro la puerta, ¿Qué será, sexo o una buena platica? Se abalanza sobre mi y me empieza a besar. Es sexo, me toma de la mano y me dirige hasta el sillón, me baja los pantalones y baja hasta mi cadera. Termina y sube hasta mis labios, caemos en la monotonía.

Terminamos de tener sexo y como de costumbre ella se va a limpiar al baño, regresa, tengo miedo de que lo diga "me voy" o "tengo que irme".

Me abraza, se acuesta en el sillón. No necesito preguntarle si quiere quedarse, ella solo lo hace.

* * *

**me quedo un poco mas corto que los otros dos pero a si me gustaron y espero que a ustedes también.**

**recuerden que si no entendieron algo o cosas a si díganme **


	4. Chapter 4

Ella es hermosa.

Pasamos todo el día juntos, desayunando en la terraza viendo la ciudad, teniendo sexo en mi cama y viendo las nubes hasta el atardecer en el techo del edificio, me costó mucho aceptar la idea que esto solo seria momentáneo.

Ella se fue a la mañana siguiente sin decir nada, ni un sonido de ella. Supongo que gracias a eso abrí los ojos, me estaba enamorando de una mujer que apenas conocía, si hermosa pero demasiado problemática para mí.

-¿No se han vuelto a ver?- me pregunto Chouji mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-No-exhale el humo en mis pulmones.-Se que no le debo dar tanta importancia pero ya paso una semana después de ese día. Le mande un mensaje pero no respondió.

-Solo diré que no la presiones.

Siguiendo el buen consejo de Chouji, no la llame. Me estaba volviendo loco sin saber nada de ella, hasta que un día alguien llamo a mi puerta, sabía que no podía ser ella a sí que no pensé en la posibilidad de que tocara a mi puerta.

Ahí estaba ella parada mirando hacia abajo; estaba triste. Cuando abrí la puerta fue como si no estuviera ahí, se pasó y se sentó en mi sillón.

-Sé que es raro que este aquí, me fui sin despedirme y no respondí tu mensaje.-iba a decir algo pero ella continuo.- Pensé en no volver a verte pero no te puedo hacer eso a ti, nunca dejo que nadie llegue a estar cerca de mí pero tú lo hiciste. Y aunque al principio no lo quise aceptar

Después dijo esas palabras que jamás pensé escuchar.

Te Amo

Estaba en shock, no supe que decir, realmente no lo vi venir. Lo único que pude hacer era hacerla entender que yo también la amo. La bese hasta que sentí sus lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Temari.- me miro.- Te amo.


End file.
